


Trapped in a Bubble

by ladydragon76



Series: PrimeScream Advent Challenge 2013 [7]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Fanfiction, M/M, Rating: PG - Freeform, character: optimus prime, character: starscream, genre: drama, genre: humor, verse: g1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-03 23:27:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1074302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> One of Megatron’s toys went awry again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trapped in a Bubble

**Author's Note:**

> **‘Verse:** G1  
>  **Series:** None  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Characters:** Optimus Prime, Starscream  
>  **Warnings:** None.  
>  **Notes:** For [PrimeScream](http://primescream.livejournal.com/)’s [Advent Challenge](http://primescream.livejournal.com/31403.html).
> 
> **The Prompt:** _Day 7 - Snow Globe_

Starscream sat cross legged in the snow _glaring_ at Optimus.

Still.

Like he had been for the last two hours.

Optimus sighed. “It wasn’t really my fault.”

“It was absolutely your fault.”

There was something very frightening about a furious Starscream that _wasn’t_ ranting and screeching and making threats. And Optimus was stuck in what amounted to a large snow globe with him.

The bubble of the force field glowed faintly all around and above, just barely visible through the gently falling snow. He had no idea how it was _snowing_ inside the bubble when it was summer outside of it.

“This was Megatron’s weapon,” Optimus reminded as gently as he could, but the words just made Starscream growl.

Optimus endured being stared at for another ten minutes before saying, “Maybe it’ll fail soon? I mean, all his other inventions are scrap.”

“I just realized that no one can get in to stop me from murdering you. Slowly.”

Optimus tensed, ready to defend himself, and utterly unnerved by the slow, dangerous smirk that curled across Starscream’s lips. “There are other pastimes that would be more fun for me.” He began digging in his subspace. “I have Nebulos, and a mech sized Battleship, and some playing cards.”

Starscream snorted, but he broke his glare for the first time to roll his optics. “Nebulos. I’m not playing inane human games.”

“Battleship? But it’s fun.”

“Nebulos or murder,” Starscream said, voice dripping honey.

“Nebulos it is.”

Three hours later when the force field finally failed, Optimus and Starscream were waving off the Autobots -the Decepticons had long since left- immersed in their game. Optimus knew ten different ways he could win, but could think up just as many ways that Starscream could thwart his moves and take that win for himself. It was the best game he’d ever played, and neither Ratchet’s nannying, Ironhide’s ranting, nor Bumblebee’s confusion was going to break his concentration. They were finishing this, and Optimus didn’t care how muddy his aft got as the snow melted all around them.

**Author's Note:**

> **([Table of Contents](http://ladydragon76.livejournal.com/6214.html) ) ******


End file.
